


Moving On

by Luna_rose140



Series: Professor [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Bullying, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: Reader is finally able to find another room to live in. Her rude roommates find out and Tom is there to comfort her.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> It's back
> 
> Warning: Abusive roommates. Also I went dark. Soooo. Just warning you.
> 
> Also search the address in this (its in London, Ontario btw)

You open your door to the sound of knocking. Your mother stands on the other side, wielding two collapsible boxes and a trolley. 

One day prior you had received an email stating that the Residence Life Management people had found you a new dorm. Somewhere where you prayed, that you wouldn’t be harassed. People that would ignore your existence. But amongst all of your excitement you forget to close your laptop. Racing back to your room you close the door and begin to pack.

“(Y/N)? Can you come out here a moment?” You hear your roommate, Keirsten say. You look up from your current packing mode, and walk out to meet her. You close your door slightly so she doesn’t see your packing mess. Your other roommate, Ryley stands beside Keirsten. You notice your open laptop in front of them. The email. 

“So when were you planning on telling us?” Ryley asks, her lips form a menacing smirk. Sweat starts to bead on your forehead. Your hands start to shake. You know that they’ve readit. You had hoped that you could have moved quietly while they were in class.

“I asked you a question.” Ryley repeats. Her voice making gooseflesh spread across your skin. 

“I wasn’t.” You bravely state, knowing full well what it would cost you. You reach quickly for your laptop. Seemingly not quick enough as your hand is snatched away. Knowing full well begging will do nothing but cause them more enjoyment, you stay silent.

“Nothing to say whore. Nothing to say to the people who have helped you through the past months. And now you want to leave us.” Kiersten angrily states. You stand your ground as you feel her hand come crashing down on your face.

“We worry about you puppet. A few days ago you were late coming home. Still we have no reason.” She continues. You think back to the day she means. You had stayed in Professor Hiddleston’s Wednesday class half an hour longer. According to him he wanted to talk in his office. Her hand come down once more, this time on your cheekbone.knowing it will bruise , you thank yourself for buying new concealer. Keirsten then moves back as Ryley steps foreword.

“Awe sweetling you know the rules. And what happens when you break them.” She says. You turn to see Keirsten holding the belt. 

“Arm out.” She commands. You roll your sleeve up, your arm littered with pink lines. 

“Ten and count them.” She says ready with the belt.

*Smack*  
“One”

*Smack*

“Two” 

*Smack* *Smack*

“T-three. Ah four.” You feel a tear roll down your cheek.

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

“F-five. Six. S-s-seven. Fuck!” You exclaim, earning you another slap to the cheekbone.

“Quiet. We don’t want others to hear.” Ryley says laughing.

*Smack* *Smack*

“Eight. Nine.” You tremble watching the blood trickle down your arm. 

*Smack*

“Ten.” You say dropping your arm.you feel the blood start to make a puddle as it drips down your arm. Ryley hands you a paper towel and you wrap your arm.

“Have we learn our lesson pet?” Keirsten asks. You nod. 

“Now I want you to clean the floor and take the trash out. And then my sweet you can email the Residence lady and say you’ve changed your mind, and you don’t want to leave. You wipe your eyes and nod. 

After wrapping your arm and cleaning the blood off the floor, you exit the room to take the trash out. 

“Hold the elevator!” You hear. You hold the open doors button as your neighbour, Cal comes rushing in.

“Hey (Y/N)! How’s life?” He says.

“Good.” You mumble. He doesn’t ask anymore questions as you reach the bottom floor. You quickly throw out the trash and start your way back to the elevator. Looking to your right you see the front desk. Making up your mind you decide not to poke the bear anymore. Knowing full well what would happen if the girls found out. You relax in your short quiet ride up to your room. You enter the room to see the girls sat waiting for you.

“Good now to write your reply to the Residence woman.” Keirsten says, motioning for you to sit. 

“No.” You say. Shocked at your own words as they are you don’t let it falter your sudden courage.

“Excuse me?” Ryley says. Her face fuming with anger.

“I said no. Would you like to hear it in spanish? Non.” You say smiling, through what you know has been a terrible mistake. Keirsten suddenly has you against the closed door.

“Listen here you little shit. We have explained many times what happens with behavior such as this. Now since you have already learned your lesson today I will let you apologize and we will write the email.” She says.

“Fuck. You.” You say spitting in her face. You shove her off of you, grab your laptop, and book it to your room. Closing the door behind you, you sigh in relief. Knowing that you need only stay inside until your mother comes to help you pack the following day.

 

“What happened?” Your mother asks, grazing your purpled eye. You grab the bins from the hall, not saying a word and start to pack.

“Did they do this to you (Y/N)?” Your mom asks. You nod closing the first box. You stop and bring your mom in for a hug. She pats your back as you start to cry.

“It’s okay sweetie, your gonna be rid of them by tonight. I just wish they would do something about this.” She says referring to your bruised face. Glad that you have worn a baggy hoodie, she can’t see your arm. You both pull away and continue to pack. Half an hour later you have packed it all and are ready to move.

“Room 618.” You say carrying the first bins up. You enter the room to two smiling faces. Vera and Maria, both you have met prior through mutual friends.

“Hello (Y/N). Welcome.” Vera says. You wave and set your things down in your new room. You then head back down to grab the rest. Looking at your phone you see that you have maybe 10 minutes before Keirsten will be home. You and you mom do one more trip then go back down to do a double check. You slide you key card and open the door to be met with Keirsten sat on the couch.

“You’re home early.” You say, you mom not yet caught up from the elevator.

“You should’ve listened to me (Y/N).” She says sliding her hand down your face.

“Get your fucking hands off of her!” You hear your mom yell from the door. Keirsten quickly pulls her hand back and retreats to her room.

“Thanks mom.” You say, proceeding to your room for a double check. Closing your door for the last time you exit the room. You walk back to your new room with your mom in tow and start to unpack. After what seems like forever your room is finished. You hug your mom goodbye and lay on your bed. Suddenly your phone starts to ring.

“Hello?” You ask.

“Hello darling.” You hear Professor Hiddleston’s voice say.

“Professor? How did you get my number?” You ask not recalling giving it to him.

“Student records. Anyway I told you how many times to call me Tom.” He says.

“One that may be illegal. Two alright then, Tom. So why did you go through all this trouble to call me?” You ask him.

“Well I was worried when you didn’t come to today’s lecture.” You had completely forgot. With the excitement of moving, it had slipped your mind.

“I’m sorry.”

“Is it your roommates again, because I can report them. Make sure they never hurt you again.” He says, not knowing all the horrors you have faced.

“No need. I’m in a new room.” You say.

“Oh thank goodness darling.” He says, you can tell his voice relieved. You sit up and grab a can of coke. 

“Yeah it’s better now. I mean the girls are nice.” You say popping the tab.

“I feel as though there is more (Y/N).” He says, voice laced with worry. No one knew what the girls did to you. Not even your mother. You feared of what they would do if they knew someone else knew. You stay quiet and drink your coke.

“(Y/N) what is it darling you can tell me. I’m here for you.” He says, the worry becoming more evident. 

“I’d rather not say over the phone. Can we meet somewhere?” You ask. There suddenly was a quiet pause. Just the sound of your breathing.

“Alright darling, I’ll text you my address. Just go in and tell them your here for me, they’ll send you up.” Tom finally says. 

“Okay I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye.” You hang up and wait for his text.

885 Southdale Rd W. You can park across the road there’s free parking for 48 hours Just go through the front door, the lobby in to your right. See you soon darling. -T

You slide your phone in your pocket, and swipe concealer quickly over your bruise hiding it. You grab your keys and coat then close your door.

“Where are you headed?” Maria asks. You turn to see her and Vera sitting on the couch with their laptops. Most likely studying.

“Westmount, I’ve got a friend down there.” You say, pulling your coat on. 

“Okay will you be home for dinner?” Vera asks. You check the time. 5:30pm. 

“Probably not. I may not be home until tomorrow.” You say not knowing what lies ahead. You exit the room and go to the elevator. 

Twenty minutes later you find yourself in front of a tall condo building. You park and walk into it. You enter to a large foyer, a crystal rain like chandelier cascades down from the ceiling. Plush chairs encircle a massive fireplace to the left. 

“May I help you?” Your daze is broken from a voice from your left. You see an older man sitting behind the front desk.

“Oh yes.” You say walking towards him. The desk itself is a sleek black granite that spreads across most of the wall.

“I’m here to see my friend.” you say.  
“Name?” 

“Tom. Hiddleston.” You says rocking on your heels. Your eyes wander to the painting behind the desk. Racking your knowledge of art history from high school you try to figure out the artist.

“It’s Water Lilies by Monet.” the front desk man says, obviously noticing your curiosity. 

“The room is 2025. Elevators are straight through and to your right.” He says. You thank him and walk to the elevators. You press the 20th floor of what seems to be the top floor of the building. You walk out into the hall and search for Tom’s room. After finding it, you knock a couple times. 

“Hello (Y/N).” He says opening the door for you. After greeting him back you take in his outfit. Instead of dawning his usual attire he wears jeans and a t shirt. He closes the door and you follow him into the living space.

“I know it’s not much but its home. For the time being at least.” He says. 

“It’s more than I have.” You say taking in the luxury flat. The couch a large L shape a bookcase filled behind it. A plush rug under your feet. 

“So (Y/N). What was it that you couldn’t say over the phone?” He asks. You sit down on the couch and fold your legs under your bum. He sits next to you ready to hear your story.

“Well what I’ve told you about my past home life barely covers what really happened. Yes I was bullied and ignored. But those were just the tip of the iceberg.” You say swallowing thickly.

“Go on darling. I’m right here.” He says putting a hand on your knee. You take a deep breath and continue.

“After my other roommate, Lianne moved out things started to get bad for me. Before, they targeted their hate toward Lianne, and faked being my friends. Even tried to turn me against her. But when she was gone, things started to get strict. Just because they were older than me, it was decided that they were in charge of my decisions. They started to make my life a living hell. Late coming home from class, no dinner that night. Or going somewhere without telling them, a slap to the arm. Then it started to get more brutal. They started a disciplinary action involving a belt. They would lash my arm for mistakes I made.” You say, feeling tears start to fall down your face. You know this will make your concealer run. Knowing full well your bruise will start to show. You breath in heavily and continue.

“When they found the email yesterday, stating I was moving the final coin dropped. It wasn’t just that they were angry about but me coming home late after one of our study sessions. I got ten lashes.” You finish. Pulling your arm up you pull the sleeve up to reveal bandages. You hear Tom audibly gasp.

“Oh darling what did they do to you?” He asks cradling your arm in his hands. His fingers trace along the pink lines. You pull your other hand up to wipe your tears, feeling the concealer come of with it. Tom’s eyes widen as he sees the bruise. He brings his hands up to cradle your face. Tears continue to freefall. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or anyone for that matter?” He asks.

“I was scared. Scared that they would somehow find out I told someone and then the treatment would be way worse.” You say, choking back tears.

“Well I’m here for you (Y/N), you have to remember that. But I can’t do much from my point of stance. You should tell your parents or someone in charge of residence. These girls need to be punished for what they’ve done to you.” Tom says. You nod and lean your head on his chest.

“Can we just lay here first?” You ask. Tom then brings his lips down and softly kisses your forehead. In that moment you believe no one can hurt you again.

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I moved due to shitty roommates and I thought "hey good writing material". Also that violence bit didn't happen.


End file.
